


Good Girl

by James_Spencer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: She knows she should have never let her fascination reach these levels. She should’ve never gotten involved. Maybe then she’d still have her job, her husband, and her best friend. But that’s not the case, and that’s why she’s here now, in Villanelle’s Parisian apartment, hating the world, hating herself, and hating a psychopathic assassin that she’s also falling in love with.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just shameless smut. Sorry not sorry.

Fuck Carolyn Martens. Fuck Niko. Fuck Villanelle. Just, fuck everything, Eve thinks to herself. It’s been three months and Eve is still hurt and confused and angry, oh so angry. At whom? It depends on the time of day. She’s pissed at Carolyn for firing her, even though she knows she crossed several boundaries. She’s pissed at Niko for leaving her, even though she all but pushed him out the door. Then there’s Villanelle, or Oksana or whatever name she’s going by now. Just thinking about her makes Eve see red. None of this would have happened if Villanelle had never walked into her life. 

But the anger she holds towards all those people is nothing compared to the anger she holds to herself. She knows she should have never let her fascination reach these levels. She should’ve never gotten involved. Maybe then she’d still have her job, her husband, and her best friend. But that’s not the case, and that’s why she’s here now, in Villanelle’s Parisian apartment, hating the world, hating herself, and hating a psychopathic assassin that she’s also falling in love with.

Eve tries to ask herself everyday why she’s still here, and every day she tells herself the same thing. I’m waiting for her to come back so I can kill her. She wishes that she had finished the job three months ago, but then Villanelle’s voice pierces her mind. I really liked you replays through her mind just as much as Eve’s mantra and Eve is far beyond conflicted. But instead of trying to figure her feelings out elsewhere, she decides to just stay and wait. Maybe she’ll know what to do on the fateful day that Villanelle does return, if Villanelle doesn’t make her move first. 

 

It took Eve about two weeks before she gave in and started sleeping in Villanelle’s bed. There’s only so many nights she can stand sleeping on a couch. At first she tried not to think about it when she pressed her face into Villanelle’s pillow and inhaled deeply. Now she sprays her almost empty bottle of La Villanelle perfume on it every night, but she still doesn’t think anything of it because why would she? It’s not like it means anything, or at least that’s what she keeps telling herself. 

Tonight, Eve goes through her nightly routine: brushing her hair, brushing her teeth changing out of her everyday clothes and into her button down pajama shirt and black panties and spraying Villanelle’s pillow with perfume. “Shit,” she curses as she realizes she forgot to take her bra off before putting on her night clothes. She starts unbuttoning the first button when she hears the click of the lock at the door. Her heart races and she’s frozen against the bedroom wall as the door opens. 

Villanelle takes a few steps into her apartment and grins cheekily. It didn’t take her long to figure out that Eve was still staying at her place. She could’ve came back before, yes, but it’s good to be in tip top shape before doing any type of strenuous activity, and she knows that some type of activity is going to take place tonight. She notices the hint of light in the bedroom and her heart starts to beat faster. Three months, it had been that long since she laid eyes on the beautiful Asian woman. Three months since she confessed her adoration for Eve. Three months since Eve betrayed that trust with a knife to the gut. And now she’s back, and part of her wants revenge, and part of her wants to finish where they left off. 

Villanelle grips the switchblade in her pocket and makes her way to the bedroom. Sure enough as soon as she turns the corner, her eyes meet Eve’s. Eve is pressed against the wall and her eyes are dark and wide. “It’s been a while,” Villanelle says as she takes a step towards Eve. “I would’ve thought you’d forgotten all about me by now.”

Eve’s breathing is heavy, her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest, and she doesn’t know whether to run or to cry. Villanelle takes another step forward and they’re almost face to face now. “What do you want?” Eve asks shakily. She glances down at Villanelle’s hand shoved into her pocket and quickly looks back up at the woman. Villanelle catches her glance and pulls the knife out of her pocket. She twirls it around her fingers and chuckles as she sees an expression of fear appear on Eve’s face. She swears there’s something else there, a glimmer of excitement maybe. “Please,” she whispers. Eve doesn’t want to die, not like this.

Villanelle takes a step forward. She’s practically laying against Eve at this point. She flicks the switchblade open and Eve’s eyes darken almost immediately. Interesting, Villanelle thinks to herself. Eve knows that whatever happens here tonight, she brought it on herself. There’s no use in fighting again. Some might see it as foolish, putting your life in the hands of an assassin, but Eve is tired of running, tired of being scared, she’s done.

Months of playing cat and mouse has brought them to this point. Every one of their encounters has led to this very moment. Eve feels the cool blade press against her, tracing over her collarbone as it works its way up to her throat, where Villanelle puts just a little more pressure. Eve’s breath catches and their eyes meet again. She sees a hunger in Villanelle’s eyes, one she hadn’t seen in months, and it scares her that her own body is mimicking those same feelings. She lets out an almost silent shudder that doesn’t go unnoticed by the assassin and Villanelle can only smile that slight, seductive smile that has unwillingly haunted Eve in her dreams (and nightmares, depending on the night) almost every day before. 

“You like it,” Villanelle whispers, slowly tracing over Eve’s throat with the knife. It’s not enough to draw blood, a sad fact to Eve who almost wants to beg the blonde woman to either fuck her or kill her. Either option is better than the torture she’s facing now. She hates not knowing what’s going to happen. Villanelle presses her hand against the wall and leans in towards Eve’s neck. It’s almost the exact scene that played out that night in Eve’s kitchen where she first smelled the perfect combination of Eve and her perfume on her body. She remembers how incredibly aroused she was and she knows now that it was nothing compared to the wetness that was pooling between her legs at this very moment as she once again smells the familiar combination of scents. She moves forward, inhaling deeper before pressing her lips to Eve’s neck.

“Fuck,” Eve whimpers at the unfamiliar, but not unwelcome touch. She leans her head towards the left to give Villanelle more access, which she takes advantage of immediately, softly peppering kisses up her neck and behind her ear. Eve silently berates herself for giving into the assassin so quickly, but her options are extremely limited at the moment. She quivers as Villanelle softly bites down on her earlobe. She wants to move, she wants to grab the younger woman by her bun and pull her up to her lips, but she is still all too aware of the knife against her neck and though it shouldn’t, it makes her want this even more. “Please,” she whimpers as Villanelle bites down and sucks roughly on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. 

Villanelle pulls back, a sultry smile painted on her face as she takes in the disheveled, nearly breathless woman before her. “Already this flustered, Eve?” she jokes and leans in, her lips ghosting over Eve’s ear. “Just think, I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Heat soars throughout Eve’s body, settling in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. “Do you want me to fuck you, Eve?” In a move of either bravery or sheer stupidity, Eve reaches her hands out and plants them firmly on the assassin’s waist, pulling her flush against her body. Villanelle grins and slowly starts to drag the knife lower, across the part of Eve’s chest that is bared. She takes a step back and presses the knife’s edge against her chest and for a moment she’s taken back to that night in her kitchen again. The women stood in the same position they now stand, only now both are playing a different game, one that is somehow more dangerous. 

Villanelle moves the knife lower, all the way to the first button of Eve’s shirt. In a swift movement, the button is cut off, followed by the second and third, and eventually she’s cut all of them off, slightly disappointing Eve as it was one of her favorite pajama shirts. The shirt hangs open, displaying Eve’s chest and stomach to the younger woman. She takes a deep breath as the cool metal presses against her stomach and slowly rises up, stopping at the lace fabric of her bra. 

“Stop,” Eve shudders as she takes a small step forward. Villanelle raises her eyebrow and takes an equal step back. She’s confused until Eve reaches around her back and unhooks her bra. She meets her eyes shyly before speaking. “This is my favorite bra,” she says sheepishly. Villanelle can see why. The black lace does wonders for Eve’s chest. She can’t help but stare as Eve drops her shirt off her shoulders. She lets her bra straps fall down her arms before dropping the lace garment to the floor. Villanelle stares, she has no shame. Under normal circumstances, Eve would be embarrassed, but nothing about this situation is normal and Eve is far too aroused to care. Eve glances down at the knife that Villanelle is holding and without thinking, she grabs Villanelle’s wrist and pulls it up to her chest, laying the knife’s edge on the inside of her breast.

“Wow,” Villanelle shudders, unable and unwilling to hide just how aroused that move just made her. She presses down softly as she moves the knife across her breast. Eve hisses as the knife cuts through the first layer of skin and Villanelle is entranced as a small sliver of blood makes its appearance. Eve is breathing heavily as Villanelle lowers her head to the cut. Both women whimper at the contact and Villanelle’s lips and tongue get to work clearing up any trace of blood. She bites down and sucks the skin roughly, eliciting another whimper from the older woman. She lifts her head up and without thinking, kisses Eve.

Eve grabs Villanelle’s jaw and forces her tongue inside the assassin’s mouth. Villanelle tastes like a mixture of blood and expensive whisky and it’s a taste that Eve knows she’ll never get enough of. Still aware of the knife pressing into her skin, she cautiously moves her hands to Villanelle’s stomach, careful to avoid her still healing wound, and pushes her backwards. Villanelle quickly turns them around so that Eve is the one walking backwards. Eve’s calves hit the bed and she breaks the kiss as she sits down slowly. Villanelle’s breathing is heavy, Eve notices as she gazes up and down the woman’s body. Her eyes glance to her right hand, still holding the knife and she does something neither of them expected: She lays back on the bed, her hands above her head, giving herself and her control up to the assassin. 

Villanelle is taken aback for a moment. Eve is laid out on her bed, half naked, waiting like prey that is about to be devoured. She takes a moment to appreciate the beauty in the older woman. Her hair is splayed out around her head and Villanelle imagines what it would look like in between her legs with her hands tangled in it. Her lips are parted and swollen, her neck and breast are already showing signs of bruising and Villanelle can’t help but smile at the fact. For this moment, and who knows how long after, Eve is her territory, and he has the marks to prove it. Her chest rises and falls quickly, her breathing heightened by the obvious arousal. For a moment Villanelle considers throwing the knife across the room and making sweet passionate love to the woman. But that’s not what either woman wants or needs right now. 

Villanelle climbs on top of Eve, placing her hands beside her head as she leans down and kisses her. She feels Eve gasp as she bites down roughly on her bottom lip and she moans as the metallic, yet addicting taste of Eve’s blood enters her mouth once again. She pulls back from her mouth, pulling Eve’s lip with her as far as it can go before starting to work her way down, leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites as she moves. She stops momentarily to pay attention to her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and biting and sucking roughly. Eve’s filter is gone and she lets out a moan. Villanelle takes her knife and moves it down her body, stopping on her abs. She sits up, straddling Eve, and points the knife at her stomach, pressing the pointed end into her stomach. It isn’t enough to break skin but it is enough to make Eve’s eyes widen, a glimmer of fear present. 

“It would be so easy,” Villanelle whispers as she moves the knife around her stomach. “We could have matching scars, you know?” She presses the knife in a bit more, causing Eve to take a sharp breath. “But that’s not what you want, is it Eve?” She slides the knife over her stomach, cutting Eve lightly, leaving the older woman breathless. “No, you want me to fuck you, don’t you?” She makes a similar cut on the opposite side of her stomach. “Don’t you?” She asks, more forcefully this time. Eve nods her head. “Good girl.” Villanelle moves the knife lower, to the top of her lace underwear. “These are cute,” she notes as she moves the knife underneath them slightly before yanking them up, cutting the fabric almost instantly. “Oops,” she says as she removes the knife before literally ripping the last piece of fabric off, and climbing off of Eve.

The younger woman kneels in front of Eve’s legs, which open almost instantly. Villanelle clenches her thighs as she sees the result of Eve’s arousal, now right in front of her face, and it takes all of her willpower not to dive right in. “You are so wet,” she notes, and Eve notices that her voice is lower than it was just a moment ago. Eve’s hands grasp the sheet beneath her as she feels the knife press into her inner thigh and she knows she is fucked up. She shouldn’t be getting more wet from this but she’s so close to begging Villanelle to fuck her. She needs to be fucked by her. She feels the knife slide higher on her thigh and her legs shake involuntarily. Villanelle continues to tease her, lightly sliding the knife over each of her thighs, while her free hand moves even further upwards. 

Eve hears something clatter when it hits the floor and within seconds she moans as she feels a finger sliding through her wet center, carefully avoiding her already sensitive clit. “F-fuck, please,” she whimpers. Her eyes meet Villanelle’s once again. All the color is replaced by darkness, by arousal. “Vill-, Oksana, please,” she begs once more. 

“Please what, Eve?” The younger woman asks, stopping her finger mid stroke. 

Eve is on the verge of tears. “Please, touch me, fuck me, please,” she whines. “I need it.” She does need it, both women do. Eve is shaking uncontrollably, and as much as Villanelle wants to toy with her, she needs release too. She presses her finger softly to Eve’s clit, eliciting a guttural moan from the older woman. She rubs soft circles on her clit for a moment before her finger finds its way down and inside of Eve. She fucks her softly at first, wanting to savor every whimper and moan. She adds another finger and Eve is already on the verge of losing it. Villanelle lowers her head to Eve’s center and darts her tongue out, licking her clit while her fingers pump in and out of her. 

“Fuck, oh my god fuck,” Eve moans loudly. “Don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop.” She reaches down and tangles her hands in Villanelle’s hair, pulling her closer. “Fuck I need you, more, please,” she begs and Villanelle is happy to oblige, sliding a third finger inside. She feels Eve’s walls clench around her and she knows it won’t be long until she tips over the edge. She curls her fingers upwards and presses her tongue flat against her clit. 

Eve screams and curses incoherently as she tumbles over the edge. “Fuck, Oksana, fuck, oh my god, yes.” She shakes and quivers as the younger woman continues her movements, not letting her orgasm stop her, and before she knows it, she’s hit with another one that’s somehow more powerful than the first. As she comes down, Villanelle slows her movements down. She pulls her fingers out carefully and sits up on her knees. 

“Look at me,” she orders. Eve does as she’s told and her eyes widen as Villanelle slides her fingers into her mouth, licking every ounce of wetness away. She stands up and leans over the exhausted woman and kisses her, sliding her tongue inside her mouth, before standing up straight. “I could eat you for every meal of the day,” she comments as she unbuttons her pants, sliding them and her underwear off. She starts to climb on top of the older woman and Eve’s confusion quickly dissipates as she realizes what Villanelle is doing.

“I don’t know, I mean I’ve never-“

Villanelle cuts her off. “Trust me, you’ll know if you’re doing it right.” She moves up and puts her knees on each side of Eve’s head and before she can get her balance, Eve grabs her waist and pulls her down to her face. “Fuck!” she yells as she feels Eve’s tongue slide across her clit. “Just like that, fuck,” she groans. For someone who doesn’t know what she’s doing, Eve sure does a good job, Villanelle thinks to herself. She starts to grind Eve’s tongue, moving faster and faster with each stroke. She isn’t going to last long. Eve laps up all of Villanelle’s wetness like it’s her last meal. She feels the younger woman’s thighs start to shake so she grips them tighter, digging her nails into the soft skin. “I’m gonna cum,” Villanelle announces. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she repeats as her orgasm hits her. Both women slow their movements down as she rides it out. 

Before she collapses on Eve’s face, Villanelle swings her leg over and promptly crashes beside her. “Fuck,” she groans, still reeling from her orgasm.

“That was…” Eve starts but she can’t even figure out what to call that. Amazing? Incredible? Breathtaking? The best experience of her life? All of the above?

“I know,” Villanelle breathes. “See, this is what you could’ve had months ago.”

Both women laugh. Eve turns towards Villanelle and runs her hand over her face. “So, are you gonna kill me now?”

Villanelle ponders for a moment before shaking her head. “Now that I know you have more uses, I think it wise to keep you around for a while.”

Eve smiles. “Good girl.”


End file.
